


The Hearse

by CorrosiveGod



Category: Original Work
Genre: Hearse, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorrosiveGod/pseuds/CorrosiveGod
Summary: Here It Comes





	The Hearse

  
When the black corpse wagon rolls into town  
All the vagabonds turn the music down  
Everybody dances when the Hearse is around  
Then we fall to the ground and the worms come around

When the back of the wagon throws out on a curb  
All the people in the street make their steering wheels swerve  
Everybody dances when the Hearse is around  
Then we fall to the ground and it still rides around

When the black cadaver wagon pulls up to a house  
All the people inside come running out  
Everybody dances when the Hearse is around  
Then we fall to the ground and it gets deathly about

Everybody dances when the Hearse is around  
Hearse is in town!   
Fall to the ground!

Dance round and round   
The Hearse is in town   
If you climb inside it  
Your body won’t be found

If the Herse sees you standing  
It will mow you down  
Never understanding   
Dead on the ground

Everybody dances when the Hearse is around  
Then we fall to the ground and the worms come around  
Everybody dances when the Hearse is around  
Then we fall to the ground and it still rides around  
Everybody dances when the Hearse is around  
Then we fall to the ground and it gets deathly about

Everybody dances when the Hearse is around  
Hearse is in town!   
Fall to the ground!  
Fall to the ground!  
 **Fall!**  
  



End file.
